Obsesión de un deseo
by ASUKA02
Summary: Obsesionada con la idea de ser madre, Romilda Vane será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tener un bebé, pero no uno de cualquier hombre, sino uno con el ADN de Harry Potter, el héroe de todo el mundo mágico.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling, yo solo escribo esto como medio de entretenimiento. La historia se sitúa después del séptimo libro.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**OBSESIÓN DE UN DESEO**

**By ASUKA02**

**Capitulo 1: La decisión **

Desde hace tres años Romilda Vane, enfermera del hospital de San Mungo, trabajaba en el área de maternidad, no era el futuro con el que siempre soñó, y de hecho al principio detestaba su trabajo, pero con el tiempo, comenzó a ver con buenos ojos, aquellos niños recién nacidos que dejaban a su cuidado, y el trabajo que antes era una suplencia se convirtió en un trabajo fijo.

Ella junto con otras dos enfermeras, atendían a los recién nacidos hasta que llegaba el triste día de la despedida, ese donde Romilda mira con ojos triste como los padres se llevan a sus bebés.

Con 34 años recién cumplidos y una belleza natural, Vane creía haber perdido su oportunidad de tener hijos propios, al contrario de lo que algunos de sus familiares pensaban, Vane podía ser terrible e insoportable con la gente adulta, pero con los niños eran completamente diferente, ellos tenía un encanto natural que ablandarían el corazón de cualquier persona, o por lo menos así sucedía con ella.

Y a ella le hubiese gustado tener cuatro hijos, pretendientes si tuvo, y muchos pues en Hogwarts fue una chica popular, en el colegio de medimagos no tanto, ya que esa Maritza Batzar era una maldita perra robanovios y tal vez uno de los hombres que le quito, pudo ser el padre de sus hijos.

-¡Vamos Romilda!, ¿qué paso esta vez?, ¿te quedaste dormida?.

-He tropezado con un chico guapo al que tuve que acompañar hasta su casa. –respondió mordaz la morena, quien era Romilda.

Su amiga una chica rubia que también trabajaba en el hospital abrió los ojos tan grandes que hizo que Vane estallaran en carcajadas.

-¿Y te acostaste con él? –pregunto con perplejidad la rubia peli teñida.

-Pude haberlo hecho, pero entonces me perdería este juego. –contesto con simpleza.

A Romilda nunca le llamo mucho la atención el quidditch, pero si le llamaban la atención los jugadores, hombres sexy volando en escobas, con algo de suerte podría pescar alguno. Recordaba con gracia como una vez en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, asistió a las pruebas de selección del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, solo para estar cerca de Harry, pero al quedar demostrado que no tenía ninguna aptitud para el juego, Harry Potter en aquel entonces quien era capital del equipo no la selecciono.

"_Harry Potter",_ cuantas locuras hizo para llamar su atención, como seguirlo a todas partes, incluso intento hacerle beber un filtro de amor, que si no hubiese sido por aquel bobo pelirrojo, _"Potter se hubiese enamorado de mi y no de la insoportable Weasley"._

-¡Mira, allá esta Harry Potter y su familia! –Grito su amiga Yessica.

La morena miro hacia la dirección que señalaba su amiga y vio a los Potter sentados en el lugar de honor, el estadio estaba repleto y aun así todos se apartaban cuando alguno de los Potter llegaba, se arrimaban para darle más espacio, porque ser un Potter era sinónimo de grandeza. Porque Harry Potter era el héroe que venció a Lord Voldermoty los salvo a todos.

Vane observo a Harry y a los hijo de este, eran dos niños y una niña hermosa, los tres sanos y perfectos, por supuesto estaban acompañados de su madre, la esposa de Harry, _"esa Weasley"._

Romilda frunció el ceño sintiendo envidia de la pelirroja, luego miro a Harry hablando con la pequeña Lily Luna, y una idea se sembró en su cabeza, no le importaba que él estuviera casado, de hecho, que él tuviera tres hijos solo le garantizaba que Potter era un hombre fértil.

Harry sintiéndose observado, busco con la vista hasta posar su mirada sobre una hermosa morena, su rostro le resultaba familiar pero no recordaba de donde, Romilda le sonrió y el héroe de todo el mundo mágico le respondió de igual manera, pensando que tal vez era una más de esas molestas admiradoras.

Pero Vane se convención de que seducir a Harry Potter tal vez no sería tan difícil, con decisión alzo su mano para saludarlo, quería un bebé y no uno de cualquier hombre, quería uno que tuviera el ADN de Potter, porque ella y su hijo merecían vivir rodeada de privilegios.

* * *

**N/A:**Bien, tal vez no parezca muy interesante y muy corto, pero asi comienza la historia de una obsesión, el siguiente capítulo planeo hacerlo más entretenido, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo y solo hasta hoy me he puesto a escribir estas líneas, ya que siempre me pregunte qué tan lejos podría llegar la obsesión de Romilda por Harry.

Opiniones, sugerencias y quejas en los review :-)


	2. Valiente y Testaruda

"**Obsesión de un deseo"**

**Capitulo 2: ****Valiente y Testaruda**

Gryffindor fue su casa en Hogwarts, y el sombrero seleccionador no se equivoco en enviarla a la casa de los valientes, puesto que Romilda Vane, valiente y testaruda, hace una semana atrás había tomado la decisión de seducir Harry Potter.

Por los momentos había mantenido un perfil bajo, no había entablado ninguna conversación con Harry, ya que él se encontraba fuera del país. Pero tenía suficiente información como para comenzar su plan de ataque.

-¡No me lo vas a creer! –chillo Yessica apenas vio a la morena llegar al hospital.

Vane esbozo un sonrisa, el día que su amiga no le viniera con un chisme a primera hora de la mañana, sería el fin del mundo mágico.

-¿Que no te voy a creer? –la imito Vane, con fingida emoción.

-¿Te acuerdas de Longbottom?

Romilda afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, recordaba a Longbottom por dos razones, la primera, es que en Hogwarts siempre lo creyó un ñoño perdedor, incluso una vez en el expreso de Hogwarts ella invito a Harry a que se sentara con ella y sus amigas, dando por entendido que no tenia porque sentarse con ellos, (Neville y Luna) los raros del colegio.

Claro que esto cambio, cuando Harry abandono el colegio y Neville se convirtió en un líder, ayudando a sus demás compañeros a soportar las torturas de los hermanos Carrow, motivándoles a no quedarse de brazos cruzados, recordándoles que Potter estaba allá fuera, buscando la manera de librarlos del señor tenebroso, _"Nev, jamás dudo de que Harry regresaría para salvarnos"_

Luego él se enfrento al mismísimo Lord Voldermot, y asesino a esa temible serpiente, ganándose la admiración de todos, incluso la de ella. La segunda razón por la que recordaba quien era Longbottom, la hizo retrocederse 10 años atrás.

_**Fash black **_

Aunque era una mujer de 24 años y debía ser una chica responsable, Romilda era tan inmadura como una adolescente, vivía con sus padres para no tener que pagar alquiler, ni comida.

-¡Rayos!, está lloviendo nuevamente. –se quejo la muchacha saliendo del Hospital San mungo, donde hacia su pasantía.

-¿A dónde vas Vane?, estamos en horas de trabajo. –le recordó un mago delgado que también hacia su pasantía.

-Voy por un café, -respondió ella en tono cortante, le molestaba que ese chico feo le dirigiera la palabra.

Corrió hasta la cafetería que quedaba frente al hospital, cubriéndose la cabeza con un ejemplar viejo del "El Profeta", al abrir la puerta del lugar, las miradas de todos los hombres presentes, se posaron sobre ella.

La chica ni se inmuto, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones, se sentó en una mesa y pidió un café, la lluvia comenzó más fuerte y ella recorrió con la vista todo el lugar, hasta detener su mirada en un chico joven que leía un libro.

Este chico ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada cuando ella entro, Vane se tomo el tiempo para observarlo en silencio, por sus piernas largas se sabía que era alto, por su abrigo viejo y gastado, podía deducir que era pobre, y por su cara redonda le recordaba a alguien.

Tras esas pistas se enfoco en leer el título del libro, al no poder leerlo, devolvió su mirada al rostro del joven, no podía ver el color de sus ojos desde la distancia en que se encontraba, pero sí reconoció una marca cerca del ojo izquierdo.

-¡Caramba, pero si es Neville Longbottom! –exclamo ella desde su mesa, cuando lo hubo reconocido.

El aludido miro hacia la joven, y torpe como siempre derramo su taza de café sobre la mesa, -oh no, mi libro de Herbología. –se lamento poniéndose de pie.

-¿Que, no me reconoces? –dijo ella dirigiendo a la mesa del chico, y con un simple movimiento de varita limpio el desastre del chico. –Soy Romilda V

-Vane –completo él, -aunque tengo mala memoria no me olvidaría de ti. -La chica le abrazo y él respondió al abrazo con timidez, -¿sigues obsesionada con Harry? –bromeo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, -¿Harry Potter?, ¡ah!, sí, me casare con él, en el futuro. –afirmo ella siguiéndole el juego al chico.

_**Fin Fash black **_

-¿Qué pasa con Neville? –pregunto la morena con interés.

En su último año en Hogwarts, el chico de cara redonda había salvado a Romilda de un castigo de los hermanos Alecto y Amycus Carrow, él se había echado la culpa, y recibió un castigo severo, la muchacha sintiéndose culpable, había insistido en cuidarle, cuando la cosa siempre fue al revés, nació una especie de amistad que perduro aun después de la guerra, pero que ahora no valía la pena ni recordar.

-Ayer cuando salía de un Hotel, me tropecé con Longbottom -comenzó su amiga, Vane levanto ambas cejas.

-¿Que hacías en un Hotel, si tu ya tienes casa? –pregunto suspicaz Romilda

La rubia miro hacia todos lados antes de susurrar –Estaba con Percy.

-¡Percy Weasley! –Exclamo con escepticismo la morena, -¿Que no está casado?.

-¡Chiss!, baja la voz, -le regaño alterada, -está separado. –recalco la rubia.

-Da igual, te enrollaste con un hombre casado, que aun vive con su mujer.

-Va a separarse. –se defendió Yessica.

-Ellos nunca se separan. –respondió Romilda, y acabando de decirlo recordó que ella estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, involucrase con un hombre casado.

Pero ni siquiera sus propias palabras la hicieran desistir de su idea, tendría un hijo de Harry Potter, así tuviera que darle una de esas drogas muggles. Vane se imagino a ella misma teniendo que comprar una de esas cosas en Londres muggles, había escuchado que eran unas sustancias prohibidas, sin embargo ella esperaba que todo eso no fuera necesario, confiaba en que sus atributos eran más que suficientes.

-Vane y Rufuts, las necesita la directora. –ambas amigas se miran las caras confundidas.

* * *

En la tarde después de salir del trabajo, Romilda fue a su casa, para tomar una ducha, descansar un poco y salir a dar una vuelta, había escuchado a un paciente decir que Harry regreso y no quería perder más tiempo.

-Romilda hija, ya deberías casarte y tener tu propia casa. –le dijo su madre, quien sentía pena por su hija mayor, la cual siempre evitaba las reuniones familiares, para que no le tocaran el tema del matrimonio y los niños que no tenia.

La morena bufo dejándose caer en el mueble, -Madre, ¿acaso me estas echando?, ¿si me voy quien va cuidarte cuando ya no puedas comer sola?.

-Yo puedo pagar a una enfermera. –argumento la mujer mayor.

Vane resoplo ofendida, -Yo soy enfermera, además nadie va a querer cuidar a una vieja necia como tú.

-¡Aun puedo hacer magia!. –la regaño la señora Vane apuntándola con su varita, Romilda se echo a reír, por la imagen tan patética que se presentaba ante sus ojos. –¿acaso tendré que echarte de la casa para que busques un marido?.

-Pronto me iré, y vas a extrañarme, porque ahora a quien cuidare será a mis propios hijos. –contesto dolida la joven, su madre abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Tienes algún novio escondido? –pregunto su mamá con expresión de incredulidad, ya que su hija nunca ocultaba sus amoríos.

-Sip, y voy a encontrarme con él, ahora mismo, no me esperes a dormir.

Vane salió a la calle con una sonrisa en los labios, imaginando lo que debía estar pensando su madre, camino por las calles bajo un cielo lleno de luceros, hasta detenerse frente al "Caldero Chorreante" y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Potter dirigirse a la taberna. Iba abrigado como si no quisiera que lo reconocieran.

"_Oh dios que no entre allí"_ rogo mentalmente, ella tenía prohibido la entrada a ese lugar, si lo hacía, Hannah Abbott le lanzaría un Avada Kedavra.

-¡Ah, me duele muchooo! –grito justo cuando Harry iba a entrar al lugar, Potter se volvió hacia Romilda, quien en ese momento estaba rodeada de varias personas que intentaban ayudarla.

Vane volvió a chillar, pero esta vez fingiendo un profundo dolor, haciendo que Harry fuera hacia ella, -¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita? –pregunto Potter agachándose para quedar a la altura de la morena, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, apretándose un costado.

* * *

**N/A:** Con este episodio he querido mostrar un poco de la vida de Romilda, recordarles quien fue esta chica en los libros de J.K. (que solo salió en el 6to. Y no es mucho lo que pueda sacar de allí).

Por otro lado el siguiente capítulo será de puro Harry y nuestra protagonista, intentando enredarlo en su telaraña.

Hasta el siguiente Cap. Opiniones, sugerencias y quejas en los review :-)


	3. Sarah Brightman

"**Obsesión de un deseo"**

**Capitulo 3: ****Sarah Brightman**

Harry había despachado a toda la gente que los rodeaba, diciendo que él se encargaba, y cuando quedaron solo ellos dos, Vane volvió a quejarse del dolor, hasta que Potter la tomo en brazos, el chico planeaba aparecerse en el hospital mágico, pero de pronto ella se curó milagrosamente.

-¿De verdad no quiere que la lleve a San Mungo? –pregunto Harry preocupado.

-No, no, no –tartamudeo nerviosa, lo último que quería era que la llevara al lugar donde trabajaba y descubrieran que no tenía nada, solo un dolor ficticio. -es algo que me pasa a veces. –añadió al ver la expresión confusa de Harry.

Él solo hizo un gesto de encogerse de hombros, lo cual le resulto complicado ya que seguía manteniéndola en brazos.

-¡¿Espera Harry a donde me llevas?! –chillo asustándolo.

-Al Caldero Chorreante.

-¿Eh?, no es necesario, ya me siento perfecta. –respondió Vane y con mucha lástima tuvo que hacer que el chico la pusiera en el suelo.

Y cuando estuvo en el suelo, ella se sentó en uno de los banco de cemento que se encontraban en la plaza, él se quedo de pie, echo un vistazo a los alrededores y noto que algunas personas que pasaban frente a las tiendas lo miraban y señalaban al reconocerlo como "Harry Potter".

-Insisto en que debería hacerse un chequeo médico, no es normal que sienta esos dolores, puedo recomendarle algún medimago.

-Oh, gracias, pero soy enfermera, y por esa razón puedo decirte que no es nada grave. –contesto ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

Harry la observo con más detenimiento, le pareció que era muy atractiva, con una melena de rizos negros que llevaba ligeramente alborotada, le daban un aire exótico, él pensó que en el físico era completamente opuesta a su mujer, de pronto tuvo un pequeño flash back.

-¡Ya te recuerdo!, -exclamo de repente el pelinegro, el corazón de Vane comenzó a latir con fuerza. -eres la chica que estaba en el estadio, la que me saludo el otro día, ¿verdad? –ella sintió como si de pronto recibiera un baño de agua helada.

-¿No me recuerdas?,-pregunto algo indignada, creyó que Harry la había ayudado porque sabía que era Romilda Vane.

- Por su puesto, eras la que estaba varias filas detrás de mí. –insistió él como si de pronto hubiese encontrado la última pieza del rompecabezas.

Romilda apretó los dientes, sabía que Potter era un hombre que en su vida debía conocer a muchas mujeres, pero olvidarse completamente de ella, era más de lo que su orgullo podía tolerar, _"¿intente darle un filtro de amor, como pudo olvidar eso?"_

Al recordar ese incidente ella se pregunto cómo reaccionaría Harry si le dijera quien era, ¿se alejaría?, era muy probable que si, después de todo no fue solo una vez que intento darle pociones de amor, _"aun no comprendo como nunca comió una", "__esa Weasley seguro metió sus garras"._

-Soy Sarah. –dijo ella extendiendo su mano.

Así comenzó su primer día como la enfermera Sarah, esa noche cuando llego a su casa, su madre en realidad se había acostado a dormir sin esperarla.

Harry y ella habían hablado mientras tomaban un café, estaba un poco decepcionada, él no era una persona muy conversadora y parece que tampoco logro deslumbrado.

La chica apretó la almohada y se dijo que hallaría una forma de seducirlo y de ninguna manera le revelaría su verdadera identidad, no hasta que tuviera a su bebé en brazos.

En el "Caldero Chorreante" Harry tomaba una copa mientras hablaba con Neville sobre su viaje a Albania, y lo pesado que era manejar su enorme fama cada vez que llegaba a un sitio nuevo.

-Es como si todos quisieran un pedazo de mí. –se quejaba Harry.

La taberna estaba casi vacía, y la esposa de su amigo colocaba las sillas sobre las mesas, Potter era consciente de que Hannah Abbott, los escuchaba, y creía que a ella debía parecerle patético ver al héroe del mundo mágico quejarse como un niño.

-Es que todos quieren un pedazo. –Contesto Longbottom con una sonrisa en sus labios, Potter arrugo la frente, -¡Vamos amigo!, -exclamo palmeando la espalda de Harry, -has vivido con toda esta fama, no me digas que ahora te resulta tan insoportable que preferirías irte a Londres muggle.

-A veces lo pienso, -reconoció con pesadez, esta vez Hannah no pudo evitar mirarlo con cara de sorpresa -pero luego recuerdo a Ginny, a mis hijos, y sé que ellos no podrían vivir sin magia, de hecho yo tampoco podría vivir sin magia.

-¿Y entonces por qué estamos hablando de esto? –pregunto Neville, Potter sonrió con pesar, debía reconocer que últimamente se la pasaba añorando su época de juventud.

-Hace un momento acabo de conocer a una mujer. –comento Harry cambiando de tema.

-¿Otra admiradora loca por ti? –pregunto en tono burlo.

-¡Dios me sabe!, ya he tenido demasiados problemas con Ginny por ese motivo, pero escúchame, esta mujer se llama Sarah, y es bastante extraña.

-¿Extraña cómo, tiene tres pies o algo?

-Estuvo contándome su vida, la gente siempre se acerca a mí para preguntarme sobre mi vida, ¿en qué pensaba cuando me enfrente a Voldermot?,** ¿**que sentí?, y cosas como esas,no para contarme su historia, y ella lo hizo, a mí que soy un desconocido.

-No eres un desconocido Harry.

Al día siguiente después de su jornada de trabajo Romilda paso frente a la misma plaza, donde el día anterior estuvo hablando con Harry, se detuvo a mirar el banco, hoy se encontraba especialmente sensible, le había tocado ver a una mujer llorar de manera desgarradora, al dar a luz a una niña muerta. Fue algo demasiado fuerte para alguien que desea ser madre.

-Hola. –le saludo una voz masculina, ella se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry. –Nos volvemos a ver.

-¿Como estas? –Le saludo ella, lanzándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, -¿me andas siguiendo o que?-agrego en tono divertido, pero solo hizo que él se sintiera incomodo.

-Ayer no me dijiste tu apellido, te vi aquí y vine a averiguarlo. –respondió él intentando ser divertido, pero no se le daba muy bien eso, Ron era el gracioso de los tres.

Romilda se tenso, decirle su verdadero apellido estaba descartado, así que dijo el primero que se le vino a la mente, -Brightman, soy Sarah Brightman.

-Brightman –repitió él memorizándolo, haciendo que Vane rogara a Merlín porque Harry no supiera nada de música, ya que saco el nombre de una cantante muggle, la favorita de su hermana menor, que siempre estaba hablando de una tal Sarah Brightman.

-¿Y qué tal ha estado tu día? –pregunto ella.

-Aburrido, ¿y el tuyo?

-Realmente malo, quisiera tomar hasta perder la conciencia, -respondió ella, Potter levanto ambas cejitas, -ya, no pienses que soy una alcohólica, solo he tenido un día terrible.

-La taberna de mi amigo es esa de allá, -señalo el lugar y ella abrió mucho los ojos, -te acompaño a que te emborraches y veremos quien tuvo el peor día –respondió él.

-Sabes algo, nunca he entrado al Cabeza de Puerco. –se abrazo del brazo de Harry haciendo que él se ruborizara.

-Pero es un lugar muy sucio. –replico él.

-¡Te apuesto una comida a que tú te emborrachas primero que yo! –dijo ella arrastrándolo hasta el lugar.

Potter sabía que estaba mal beber con una mujer extremadamente sexy, si Ginny se enterraba lo acusaría de infiel, pero estaba decidido a no consumir ninguna bebida alcohólica.

Romilda por su parte estaba convencida de que esa noche Harry Potter estaría en su cama.

* * *

**N/A:** siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, lo cierto es que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, y el que tengo lo he empleado en actualizar otro de mis fics, pero prometo que ya no volveré a dejar esta historia abandonada.

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Ni tan ebrio, ni tan tonto

"**Obsesión de un deseo"**

**Capitulo 4: ****Ni tan ebrio, ni tan tonto.**

**.**

-Sabes algo, nunca he entrado al Cabeza de Puerco. –se abrazo del brazo de Harry haciendo que él se ruborizara.

-Pero es un lugar muy sucio. –replico él.

-¡Te apuesto una comida a que tú te emborrachas primero que yo! –dijo ella arrastrándolo hasta el lugar.

Harry alzo la vista y leyó "Cabeza de Puerco" en el letrero se podía ver una cabeza de puerco que gotea sangre, guardaba muchos recuerdos sobre ese lugar, fue vital para la derrota de Lord Voldemort, de no haber sido por el túnel secreto, ese que aparentaba ser una simple pintura de la hermana de Dumbledore, y termino siendo una entrada secreta que los condujo a hasta la Sala de los Menesteres en Hogwarts, de no ser por eso otra seria la historia.

-¿Que sucede? –le pregunto Romilda, Potter parpadeo devolviendo su atención a su acompañante.

Se rasco la nuca y dijo. -Nada, es solo que, en mi trabajo como auror suelo venir con frecuencia a esta taberna, y no es lugar para una dama, ¿de verdad no prefieres ir al Caldero Chorreante?.

Vane entrecerró los ojos, _"¿cuál es su bendita manía con ese bar?"_

–Tal parece que tienes una extraña afición con esa taberna, ¿Qué es, te regalan la cerveza, o te atrae la mujer de Neville? –bromeo ella.

-¿Conoces a Neville? –pregunto con interés.

La chica se tenso, _"estúpida, estúpida, estúpida,", _se recrimino mentalmente,si Neville la viera la reconocería como Romilda Vane, la chica con la que mantuvo un romance de cuatro meses, y la que le rompió el corazón, a veces se preguntaba si él se había casado con Abbott por puro despecho.

-Solo de vista. –respondió vacilante.

-Tienes que conocerlo, es una gran persona y uno de mis mejores amigos.

Ella estaba segura de eso, como también de que debía desviar la conversación a otro punto. –Quizás me lo presentes algún día. –Respondió por salir de paso, -¿y entonces que, nos quedaremos como dos idiotas mirando a la gente salir del bar?.

Entraron a la taberna, un lugar lúgubre y oscuro con un fuerte olor a cabras, Harry saludo con un movimiento de cabeza al tabernero, un hombre llamado Peter, delgado con apariencia enfermiza, sintió pesar al recordar al antiguo dueño del bar, Aberforth Dumbledore, muerto hace quince años a manos de un mortifago, que ahora se pudre en _Azkaban._

Cuatro años después de la derrota del señor tenebrosos, un grupo de mortifagos intento alzarse contra el ministerio de magia, pero rápidamente fueron derrotados por los Aurores, entre ellos Harry y Ron, este último se encuentra actualmente de vacaciones con Hermione y sus hijos en Rumania.

-Gracias. –dijo Vane cuando Harry le arrimo la silla para que se sentara. –hay muy pocos caballeros últimamente.

El olor a tabaco era fuerte en el lugar y Potter no podía comprender como una mujer tan bonita podía preferir ese lugar.

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor. –pidió Harry amablemente al mesonero, varios de los hombres que estaban allí presente los miraron con obvias sonrisas burlonas.

Apenas lo escucho Romilda soltó una carcajada, él no entendía la gracia. -Discúlpelo es que está un poco estresado, traigamos dos whiskey de juego.

El mesonero, más satisfecho se fue a buscar la bebida y Harry dijo en voz baja. –¿No te parece que es una bebida muy fuerte para ti?. –lo decía más bien pensando en él.

Ella sonrió con encanto, -Conozco perfectamente cuál es mi límite.

Una hora más tarde levanto ambas cejas cuando Harry soltó una risotada absurda, era un poco decepcionante ver que el héroe del mundo mágico, se emborrachara fácilmente con dos vasos de whiskey de juego.

-Vamos Harry es hora de irnos. –le indico ella.

-No me quero ir. –balbuceo entre risas.

Romilda puso los ojos en blanco, era preciso que se lo llevara antes de que este callera rendido en la mesa y no pudieran hacer nada. Dejo unos billetes en la mesa y paso un brazo de Harry alrededor de sus hombros, camino con dificultad hasta la puerta de la taberna, eran el centro de atención y eso era lo que Romilda no quería, temía que alguien reconociera a Potter y lo rescatara de sus garras.

-Disculpe señorita. -Romilda se detuvo al escuchar la voz del cantinero, al igual que también contuvo su respiración -olvido su bolso.

-¡Gracias!.

Tomo el bolso y caminaron hasta un poste, -me… agradas, Sa..ara.

-Tu también, -respondió ella sacando su varita y los dos desaparecieron del lugar.

Como no podía llevarse a Harry a su casa porque allí estaba su mamá, se hizo aparecer en un hotel de segunda, tampoco podía darse el lujo de pagar uno lujoso con el sueldo de enfermera que tenía, además al paso que iba, Potter iba a quedarse dormido.

Dentro de la habitación solo había un cama matrimonial y una mesita, _"lo único que realmente necesitamos", _chasqueo la lengua sonriendo de su pensamiento. _"Potter no tienes ni idea de lo que hare contigo"._

-¿Dongue estamos? –balbuceo Harry.

-Chiss, quédate quietecito.

Harry se sentó en la cama, estaba completamente mareado, pero parte de su borrachera se espanto cuando ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, -¿Gue… gue haces?.

-Shiss… no hables.

Lo beso en los labios, mientras se acomodaba para quedar sentada en las piernas de Harry, que a pesar de estar ebrio respondió al beso, la lengua de Vane jugueteaba con la de él, y ella supo que ya lo tenía en el guiso cuando intento separarse para tomar aire y Harry se inclino hacia ella para seguir besándola.

-Ven –dijo ella extendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie, -ayúdame a quitarte esta ropa.

Harry no la ayudo, estando de pie ella le quito la camisa junto con el abrigo, que fueron a parar al suelo, Potter estaba pegado a su cuello como un vampiro, los pantalones del hombre cayeron al piso, y las manos de él ya estaban en sus senos, masajeándolos sobre la ropa.

Romilda se pregunto seriamente si él aun estaba borracho, porque ya no lo parecía, de cualquier forma eso no le importaba, tumbo a Harry en la cama, y con el rebote casi que cayó al suelo. _"Si, definitivamente aun está un poco aturdido"._

-Veamos que tienes por aquí. –dijo ella palpando la hombría de Potter sobre los calzoncillos, él soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y Vane se la apretó, se inclino sobre él y le beso en los labios, al principio suave luego le mordió el labio, y bajo hasta el cuello.

Harry la estrujaba como si ella fuera una masa de pan, sus movimientos eran torpes, pero la excitaban, el torso del héroe no era como el de un adonis, estaba un poco blando por falta de ejercicio, pero tenía algo de vello en el pecho, y eso la volvía loca, porque ninguno de sus amantes tenía un cuerpo tan interesante.

Se separo un poco para quitarse la blusa y desabrocharse el sostén, que luego lanzo hasta el otro lado del cuarto, Harry abrió los ojos como platos, eran dos montañas perfectas, y él hacia dos meses que no tenía nada con su esposa.

Potter recordó a Ginny y una punzada de culpa lo asalto, sabía que debía largarse de ese cuarto, pero su voluntad se iba con la vista que tenia frente a él, Vane le quito los anteojos, y lo beso en la boca, mordiéndole el labio y luego succionándolo.

Y Harry mando al carajo cualquier sentimiento de culpa, o discurso moralista, se dio la vuelta y quedando sobre ella, se apodero de sus senos, los cual beso y acarició con devoción… …. Y más entusiasmo al escucharla suspirar…

Con su mano libre le quitaba la falda, libre de la pieza, bajo pasando su lengua por el abdomen plano de la mujer, hundió la lengua en el apetitoso ombligo y movió y la movió haciéndola delirar. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y él le mordió un costado a la altura de las costillas, ¡ese cuerpo lo volvía loco!, estaba tan bien proporcionado, que Harry se lamentaba de no haberla conocido antes.

Ella temblaba ante cada contacto, lo que estaba sintiendo era muy superior a lo que pensaba que sentiría, Potter continuo su recorrido hasta llegar a su intimida y con sus dientes quito la pequeña prenda que ocultaba su tesoro.

Vane se estremeció cuando él hundió su lengua justo allí, allí en su parte más intima, un fuerte suspiro escapo de los labios de la mujer, satisfecho por esa respuesta, se esmero en hacerla gritar….

.

.

-¡Ah!, ¡Harryyyy!.

Gritaba sin control, ¡¿Qué demonios?!, ¿Cuándo se había invertido los papeles?, se supone que era ella la que debía estar sometiéndolo, y quizás hasta obligándolo a tener sexo, _"no esto"._

Cinco minutos después, superado el asombro se mostro más participativa, Harry la embestía y ella movía las caderas apretándole el miembro en su cueva, la cama rechinaba por todas partes, y él parecía poseído por una pasión más grande que él.

Cambiaron de posición y Romilda comenzó a cabalgarlo, Harry miraba con fascinación como los pechos de la mujer saltaban ante su vista… no podía quedarse solo mirándolos, se sentó y sin interrumpirla le beso la garganta, mientras con sus manos en las caderas de la mujer la arrimaba para así sentirse más dentro…

El orgasmo golpeo a Romilda con fuerza, y se abrazo a Harry mientras temblando recuperaba el aliento, se besaron con lujuria y así la hizo tenderse en la cama, él aun no había terminado, y mientras Vane, permanecía tumbada en la cama, sin energías.

-¡Oh, dios… Sara! –gruñía Potter afincando toda sus fuerza en cada embestida, él creía estar llegando al cielo y no podía detenerse, ella ya estaba en el cielo.

Aunque le molestaba escuchar el nombre de Sara, y no el suyo, _"Romilda Vane, futura señora Potter", _el rostro del hombre de contrajo y ella sonrió, cuando sintió la semilla de Harry entrar en su cuerpo.

-Espera… quédate un momento así, quiero sentirte –se apresuro ella a decir cuando él se disponía a salir de su cuerpo.

Harry se quedo quieto, mirando los ojos oscuros de la mujer, mientras la culpa lo apuñaleaba, esas mismas palabras se las decía Ginny, aun así, Potter fue incapaz de desobedecer a Vane, después de todo ella le había echo alcanzar un orgasmo explosivo.

-Eres un fantástico amante.

Harry le regalo una diminuta sonrisa, _"no solo engañe a Ginny sino que también a mis hijos", "no debería sentirme tan bien",_ se recriminaba preocupado, lo peor de todo era que se sentía como un: ¡súper hombre!.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Alguien aun lee esta historia?, se que tarde mucho tiempo, pero les diré la verdad, me olvide completamente de ella, y además pensaba que a nadie le gustaba, así que me concentre en mis otros fics, pero en vista de que dos personas después de tanto tiempo me pidieron que la continuara, hice el esfuerzo y saque este cap. en una sola sentada. ¿Qué tal, merece un review?


End file.
